legends_of_alcarisfandomcom-20200216-history
Chromon Danorium
Chromon is the main character in Legends of Alcaris. He starts off as a small boy, specifically ten years old in Legends of Alcaris and grows up to be a strong warrior in the Alcarian Order; following his father's fighting tradition. Chromon's distant ancestor is one of the very few who'd managed to survive the Alcarian war 5000 years ago and hence this is why Chromon lives today. Chromon's life goal is to find and destroy the Operians, who had wiped out nearly every Sauron that had existed during the Alcarian war. Chromon's mother and father were assassinated by a group of Operians in the year 4498, 8 years after Chromon was born. Since then, Chromon has been surviving on his own and has been having a very successful life. In 4503, the Alcarian Order is rebuilt and Chromon is granted recruitment. Profile Full Name: Chromon Danorium Current Age: 13 Species: Sauron Birthplace: Planet Xenos, Galaxy Regis, Universe Isoron4R, Omniverse Alcaris Favourite Hobby: Fighting, Gaming Enemies: Operians Friends: Thomas "Killer", Byrin (Best Friend), The King of Saurons Date of Birth: 45th Retonuary 4490 Date of Death: N/A Spouse: None Transformations Ascended Form Attacks and Abilities Simple Physical Techniques: Punch: A simple hit with a clenched fist Kick: A simple hit with the foot Palm Strike: A hand strike with an unclenched fist Double Palm Strike: Two palm strikes instead of one Poke: Using a finger to hit the opponent Slap: A hand strike taken from the side of the face Front Kick: A kick using the heel of the foot Uppercut: An upward punch Uppercut Kick: An upward kick Smash Punch: A downward punch Smash Kick: A downward kick Jump Punch: A punch used after jumping Jump Kick: A kick used after jumping Head-butt: A strike using the head Leg Trip: Using a leg to trip the opponent Double Punch: Using two fists instead of one at once Double Kick: A technique done by having two hands on the ground and then kicking twice at once Power Punch: A punch, only two times stronger. This can wear out the user Power Kick: A kick, only two times stronger. This can wear out the user Knee: A powerful blow with the knee Elbow: A powerful blow with the elbow Jump Knee: A knee strike used after jumping Jump Elbow: An elbow strike used after jumping Push: Using force to push the opponent backwards Throw: Picking up the opponent and then throwing him/her Ground Smash: Picking up the opponent and then smashing him/her onto the ground Double-Fist Smash: Using two fists joined together to smash the opponent Advanced Physical Techniques: Charge Punch: A punch used while running Charge Kick: A kick used while running Head Charge: A head-butt used while running Dive: Hands at front; legs straight; and then jumping towards the opponent Charge Knee: A knee strike used while running Charge Elbow: An elbow strike used while running Roll Charge: Doing a forward roll to bowl over the opponent Bone-breaker: Using the arm or leg to dislocate an opponent's limb Fists of Fury: Continuous punches that lasts a short period of time Super Punch: A power punch used while running Super Kick: A power kick used while running Slashdown Punch: Diving downwards with the fist extended Slashdown Kick: Diving downwards with the foot extended Flip Punch: An uppercut used when flipping Flip Kick: An uppercut kick used when flipping Flip Smash: Flipping and then double-fist smashing the opponent Simple Energy Techniques: Ki Blast: A small blast of Ki from the palm Ki Beam: A continuous, straight blast of Ki from the palm Ki Ray: A Ki beam using only a finger Power of Five: Five Ki Rays, all used at once with each finger Double Ki Blast: Two Ki Blasts instead of one Blast Grenade: Two Ki Blasts combined and then fired Double Ki Beam: Two Ki Beams instead of one Destruction Wave: Two Ki Beams combined and then fired Continuous Ki Wave: Many Ki Blasts fired one-by-one Hyper Beam: Just like the Kamehameha Advanced Energy Techniques: Ki Tornado: Combining many Ki Waves together to form a tornado Aura Blast: Using the energy from inside to release an explosion Blast Bomb: Just like the Spirit Bomb, only without the energy from other things Immortal Barrier: An impenetrable shield that can be put around the user for a short period of time Warp Hyper Beam: A teleport, followed by a Hyper Beam, used to surprise opponents Ki Storm: Ki Blasts that are used to shower down on the opponent Penetration Blast: A close range Ki Blast that can penetrate organs Signature Techniques: Alpha Storm: A huge storm of Ki Beams Blast Core: Using the core of the planet's energy to wipe out the opponent Solar Blast: Using energy from the star to blast the opponent Chrome Blast: A huge amount of energy is stored in the fist and then launched at the opponent Finishing Techniques: Delta Storm: The ultimate Ki Storm Immortal Chrome Blast: The ultimate fist attack Miscellaneous Flight: Energy is stored in the feet and then pushed out, causing the user to float in the air Teleportation: The ability to de-materialize and travel to any place almost instantly Decompression: The ability to decompress yourself into the size of an atom and travel undetected (also called invisibility) Cloning: The ability to clone yourself by traveling at super fast speeds to confuse the opponent Space Tear: The ability to travel so fast that you rip out a part of space and time Timeline Pre-Legends of Alcaris 4490: Chromon is born to Neorix and Rivia on Planet Xenos 4491: Chromon gets his first ever fighting lesson Legends of Alcaris 4500: Chromon is first seen in Legends of Alcaris, Chromon meets Thomas Killer and the King of Saurons for the first time 4503: Chromon becomes a teenager, Chromon meets his best friend Byrin for the first time, Chromon is granted recruitment in the Alcarian Order, Chromon meets the Leader of Saurons for the first time 4504: Chromon fights Aerithus for the first time, Chromon has a near-death experience, Chromon achieves the Ascended Form, Chromon visits The Heavens for the first time Category:Sauron Category:Chromon